Caught In The Middle: a Smosh Fanfiction
by Barrels and Barbershop Poles
Summary: Kaylee is the ultimate Smosher. She has seen all of their videos, and has most of their merchandise. When she finds Anthony and he invites her over, she falls in love... And so do the boys. A fight breaks out between Ian and Anthony. What will happen? - based off of when I first saw Smosh. There are errors! I'm better now so the chapters get better. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh (sadly :( ) or anything else in this story. Just the story. **

**It's based off of what I dreamed when I first saw Smosh, so there are errors in it. :) enjoy! **

**-CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE-**

Chapter one

ANTHONY'S POV

Ian stopped the recording of the new Assassin's Creed song video we just made. We were at the park and it was really warm outside, which was weird because it was fall. It didn't matter. I went into the restroom and got changed back into normal clothes, carrying the costume out to the car and putting it away. "Hey Ian, we have some time to go make a random Lunchtime With Smosh. Wanna freak out the viewers with an early one?" I called over to my best friend who was getting into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah sure." He said and shrugged.

With that, we drove to a random restaurant which I guess was supposed to be a pizza place. It looked kinda gross. But whatever, as long as our subscribers got a laugh. We started recording as we walked in and made fun of the decor and food we saw. We each ordered a one person pizza and a salad. When we got back in the car I took a couple of carrots and put them so they looked like teeth. Ian looked at me and freaked out, and I could easily tell it was fake.

I pulled into the garage and pointed the camera at the barbershop pole then we went inside. "Anthony, you know what it's time for?" Ian asked.

Of course I knew! But I couldn't let this go by without a joke! "What? Is it time for you to change your hairstyle?"

Ian just glared at me. I quickly took out my phone and looked for twitter questions.

"Finding Twitter questions! Finding Twitter questions!" I sang. "Dang you guys need to ask better questions. Oh here we go! 'Have you guys ever thought about not doing Smosh?'"

"No" Ian said quickly.

"Nope." I said too."another one. 'Have either of you wanted a girlfriend friend? Hint hint.'"

"What is this 'girlfriend' you speak of? " Ian asked, trying so hard not to laugh.

I laughed and put away my phone. "Nope!"

When we finished the video, I went outside to go enjoy the day. Then I saw her. A girl with dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders was outside. She turned around and saw me. Her jaw dropped. "Uh hi! I'm Kaylee!" She said happily.


	2. Dinner

-CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE-

CHAPTER TWO

ANTHONY'S POV

"H..hi. I'm-" I started to say.

"I know. You're Anthony Padilla!" She said excitedly. Wow! She was a smosher!

I did my little half smile I always do and walked over to her. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were beautiful. They were hazel, but were more turquoise with a slight brown tint around the pupils.

She smiled excitedly as I approached her. "I was hoping to find you around here! I can't believe it's you!" I just realized she was wearing a Smosh shirt. Wow. I'm a fail.

"Yeah. Ian and I just recorded an Assassin's Creed song and a Lunchtime with Smosh.

"Wow! But isn't it a little early for lunchtime with Smosh?" She wondered, checking her bright pink watch.

"Yeah it is. It's a surprise video."

She nodded and smiled. "Oh I'll let you get back to what you were doing!"

"Nah it's fine! We're done recording for the day! Hey, are you busy tonight?" I wondered, and smiled at her.

"No, I'm not." She said then looked down, blushing madly.

"Well would you like to come back around later? Maybe have dinner?"

She looked up, shocked. But it was a good shock. Like, smiling so much that you can't stop. "Yeah! Of course!"

~LATER THAT NIGHT~

i was preparing dinner (I know, crazy right?!) when the doorbell rang.

"UGH!" Ian groaned. "Why did you invite her?"

"I'm telling you! She's seriously hot! And she loves us!"

"I don't care. I still don't like company for dinner."

i looked over at him, half expecting him to go open the door when the doorbell rang again. I scoffed and ran to the door.

"Hi Kaylee!" I smiled at the beautiful girl at the door.

She smiled back and waved shyly. "Hi Anthony!" She said.

my did my little half-smile-grin thing. "Come on in!" I made room for her to enter the door. " IAN! KAYLEE IS HERE!" he yelled and walked into the living room. Ian was still sitting on his stupid butt and watching tv.

"Okay." he said And turned around. He looked surprised when he saw Kaylee and he smiled. "Hi Kaylee!" He I smiled at her And held out his hand. She shook it. I rolled my eyes as he looked into her eyes.

"hello Ian." Kaylee blushed and hid behind me slightly. I chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

"Time for dinner!"

The rest of the night was great, and I could tell that Ian thought she was cute. I wanted to learn about her, but she insisted on talking about us, her beautiful eyes lighting up every time Ian or I laughed or smiled. By the end of the evening, I could look at her and seriously know that I loved her. But the problem was... So could Ian...


	3. Fights start

IANS POV

okay, she was seriously hot. I mean, she was perfect. Her face, which looked like it had a buttload of make-up(which it didn't, it was just how pretty she was, was perfect. she had the perfect shade of turquoise eyes.

I was shaken out of my daydream by Anthony shaking me. "Hey man, you've got to help me clean this all up!" He seemed angrier than when I usually daydream. He seemed to glare at me as he turned around.

"hey, what's your problem Anthony?!" I said as I picked up my plate.

"nothing! Just stop daydreaming!"

"That's not it, and you know it."

He stopped scraping pasta off of his plate and looked at me from over his shoulder. "You can't date her! I know what you were doing!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You were trying love are her love you. You can't do that with everyone, Ian!"

"okay, its called making her welcome!"

"oh shut Up! You didn't even want her to come before dinner!" He yelled, motioning to the couch.

"I'm not gonna take this! I thought you were my friend!" I yelled back and stormed away.

"I am your friend! But I saw her first! Don't I get to date her if anyone does?" He yelled after me.

I wasn't going to take this. I didn't need this! I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, as loud as I could. I looked out mg window and I saw Kaylee just now walking away and down the street. Please tell me she didn't Hear that!

KAYLEES POV

i can't believe just had dinner with Smosh! I was literally fangirling the whole time! i sat at the door for a moment to think about what just happened. My heart was pounding with excitement.

"Hey man, you have to help me clean this!" I heard Anthony say loudly.

"Hey what's your problem Anthony?!" Ian asked angrily.

"Nothing! Just stops daydreaming!"

"That's not it and you know it."

There was a pause then Anthony spoke. "You can't date her! I know what you were doing!"

"What are you talking about?!" Ian asked, shocked.

"You were trying to make her love you! You can't do that with everyone Ian!"

"its called making her welcome!"

"Oh shut up! You didn't even want her here before Dinner!"

I must say, I was shocked! Ian... Ian didn't want me here?! I was hurt. REALLY hurt! I always thought he was nice and loved his fans!

"I'm not gonna take this! i thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend! But I saw her first! Shouldn't I get to date her if anyone does?!"

I heard a door slam and I quickly started running down the street. I jogged when I knew I was for enough so it wasnt strange. I thought about what Anthony had said, that Ian didn't want me there. Was that true? Was I really unwanted? It didn't Matter... Yet it did... I loved them both and I had crushes on them... But if they didn't want me, I didn't have to come back...

Even if that's all I want to do.


End file.
